Within You
by Darkness'sRebel
Summary: Jareth takes Sarah in after she becomes a vampire. How will she adapt to living Underground with the Goblin King? Jareth x Sarah
1. Blood Born

Disclaimer – I do not own Labyrinth or any of the music or lyrics from the movie. If I did I would have made Sarah stay with Jareth and forget about Toby. It's not that I hate kids or anything, I actually like them. But if it comes down to the gorgeous goblin king or the kid who picks the kid?

Summary – Jareth takes Sarah in after a tragedy. How will she adapt to living with the goblin king? Jareth x Sarah

Author's Note – I got the idea for this fic from the lyrics to Within You by David Bowie. The fic is loosely based on the lyrics but doesn't follow them too closely.

Within You

November 20th should have been like any other birthday for Sarah Williams. She had gone out and had dinner with her friends; they had caught a movie, and partied for a long time. Everything would have been better if she hadn't left the party alone, but it was only a five-block walk to her apartment. She was 20 now and she could take care of herself. She needed the cold, fresh air to help her sober up anyway. She shouldn't have had that much beer but birthdays only came once a year. Just because she wasn't 21 didn't mean she couldn't party low key.

Fate had intervened that night and cascaded into her life like a rushing flood. A rushing flood full of hunger, passion, thirst, and change. It took her as quickly as it could leaving her changed for eternity. She was scarred and yet freed by her transformation, a dark butterfly blossoming into the future. But her freedom would come later, after her life settled into some type of rhythm again. Her freedom would come to be her most prized possession but first she had to fight through the pain.

Rough hands grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Her screams were muffles by clawed hands forcing her mouth shut. Fangs tore into her throat as razor sharp nails tore through her shirt. The vampire drained her to the point of exhaustion and moved to her breasts. She was nearing the brink of death and there was nothing that she could do about it. As quickly as he had come he left her, dumping her into a dark squalid alley.

She didn't know how long she slept as she saw the dark sky again. The exposure to the cold should have killed her. Thieves should have picked her off or a rapist should have found her, but no harm befell her. As weak as she was she began to exude an aura of extreme power. It was a potent enough illusion to fool the most hardened criminals, and they left her to her own devices.

She didn't think about any of that as she crawled to her apartment struggling to unlock the door. Her wounds had opened and she had left a scarlet trail to her doorstep that would alert anyone in their right mind to foul play. She would have thought that the red on white was beautiful if she hadn't been in such a pinch. She dragged herself to the bathroom and managed to run a warm bath. The water was agony as she let it touch her wounds cleansing them and hurting beyond belief. The hot water, her exposure to the cold, and her lack of food had left her so weak that she only had time to call out a short plea before she fainted. _Jareth, please come. I need you _she called as she sank into the water.

No sooner had she finished her summons than a barn owl crashed through the window. Immediately it transformed into the goblin king and stepped over to the bathtub. Kneeling down and pulling her head out of the water he propped her on the edge of the tub. Then while searching the cupboards Jareth found a washcloth and gently cleaned Sarah's wounds, noting how quickly they were healing. Any human would have died from the mauling, cold, and exhaustion but Sarah hadn't died. She was doing quite well considering her situation, which meant she had become something other than human. His beloved was a vampire and wouldn't be able to survive in her world. She would be hunted and killed or would starve because of the other vampires being more powerful than her. As he finished washing her shoulders he thought grimly of lyrics he had once sung to her.

_Live without your sunlight, love without your heartbeat._

'There are a lot of coincidences but this takes the cake' Jareth thought

'May as well take advantage of the situation since what's said is said and this can't be undone'


	2. Blood Lust

Disclaimer – I do not own Labyrinth or I would have made Jareth and Sarah a couple. Sarah would be a few years older of course.

Author's Note – Rating may go up in later chapters. I know this chapter is probably OOC but I'm a romantic so please bear with me. Since this is fanfiction I also use a bit of creative license but I try to stay very close to who the characters are in the books, movie, TV series, etc.

Blood Lust

Jareth carried Sarah to her bedroom and gently placed her in the bed. The moonbeams gently illuminated her face making her strikingly beautiful to the goblin king. Her pallor was beginning to show more and her nails had become longer and curved in perfect arcs. The transformation was subtle yet would become more pronounced in the next few days, which would be the turning point for the relationship they had. Thought they had not kept any form of contact Sarah knew the goblin king would help her when no one else could. As much as her friends Ludo, Sir Didymous, and Hoggle would have tried to help her they couldn't have done much. They didn't know a thing about vampires. Jareth had studied the race for diplomatic reasons but the commoners didn't know anything about what vampires were really like.

Jareth placed a goblet of crimson liquid on her nightstand and pondered his next move. She would wake up and have questions about what had happened and why he was here. He would tell her the truth but he doubted she would believe that he had been so careful with her. After all she would remember him as the cruel goblin king that took her baby brother. She wouldn't remember him singing to her or his generosity in the labyrinth. He honestly wouldn't have let the cleaners get her, or have let her fall into the bog of eternal stench. What fun would a disfigured, rank soul mate have been?

After a few hours of waiting Sarah finally woke up. She immediately grabbed the goblet and drained it before noticing Jareth. His laughter was the only thing that snapped her out of the spell she was in, causing her stare at him in confusion and surprise. She had no idea why he was here or why she had called him. It must have been very good judging from his laughter.

"Jareth why are you here? I don't remember summoning you." She asked suspiciously

"Sarah you are truly an opal in a land of diamonds. You have so many endearing qualities but your memory is lacking. You summoned me before you fainted last night." He answered

"Why did I faint?"

"You had an unfortunate rendezvous with a vampire last night."

"So I'm a vampire now right? I can't believe I'm hearing this, I must be really drunk to have hallucinations like this." She said in disbelief

"Do you want proof?" he asked "Just taste the remnants of your drink. You should notice a distinct blood flavoring."

She licked the inner rim of the goblet and tasted the metallic tang for the first time. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Jareth in awe. She set the goblet down on the table and looked at him for a moment.

"Where did you get this blood?" she asked slowly. When he didn't answer she asked again.

"Jareth, where did you get this blood? It didn't just appear."

She reached out and turned his wrists over to find shallow scratches on both of them. She looked at him in shock and he looked away. He couldn't bear to see the pain on her face. She couldn't be held responsible for her transformation and he needed to help her. It had been the only way without hurting anyone else, couldn't she see that.

"Oh Jareth." She said "You didn't need to hurt yourself again for me."

"Dear heart it's nothing and I'm healing quickly. In a few more minutes those scratches will be gone."

"Thank You Jareth." She said

She wrapped him in her arms to his surprise and pleasure. He gently wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed her warmth. It wouldn't remain for too much longer but he wouldn't care as long as he could hold her like this. She wasn't afraid of him anymore and she wasn't fighting him, she was actually letting him hold her. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and nuzzled her enjoying her holding him tighter.

"Sarah come underground with me." He whispered "We will start a new life together."

"I don't know Jareth. I do have a family." She said hesitantly

"There is nothing for you here, your family will hate and fear you. The other vampires will try to kill you. I will not stand for you being hunted like an animal and being killed." He said looking sadly into her eyes

"Alright" she said "I'll go underground" before gently kissing him


	3. Flight of the Dark Unicorn

Disclaimer – I do not own Labyrinth anything in the Labyrinth franchise. All that cool stuff belongs to Jim Henson, David Bowie, Trevor Jones, etc …

Author's Note – Sorry for not updating for a while. I get really busy with classes sometimes. Between that and writers block I've been whipped. The unicorn thing just randomly popped into my head because I watched a bit of The Last Unicorn on youtube. Amalthea seemed really beautiful but not comfortable in her own skin, kind of ugly duckling into a swan type of thing.

Flight of the Dark Unicorn

Sarah looked at her room, her eyes looking for any stray object that hadn't gotten packed. She knew she wouldn't need anything in the underground but she still wanted some aboveground clothes and some of her trinkets. Her eyes resting on the bed she assured herself that she had been thorough and packed everything. She checked the smallest box on her bed one last time. Her greatest treasure, her music box was still safely nestled in its tissue paper, securing it for whatever lay ahead. Then she realized that she had forgotten one very important thing – her family. She had to say goodbye to them before leaving forever.

"Jareth" she called, wondering where he was

"Yes my dear heart" he answered, rising from the couch

"I have to say goodbye to my family" she said

"Why do you have to do a thing like that?" he asked smirking "They are the ones that drove you insane and made you stay in this apartment."

"They are also the reason we met Jareth. If I hadn't been watching Toby we wouldn't have met." she reminded him

"Darling we are destined mates. Of course we would have met, perhaps not in the Labyrinth but we would have met." he answered

"I'll be back soon. Don't wander off without me."

"I'm going with you" he stated

"But why? I don't need you to help me say goodbye" she complained

"But you have just recently become a vampire. Your body is still transforming and you need to learn to control your new powers." he answered

"Alright, but you're not bringing Toby with us." she warned

"No, of course not." he replied smugly

Sarah walked methodically to her family's house. It was funny how she had never really appreciated the solemn beauty of the columned flats where the rich people lived. She had been too busy being envious of them to focus on how the house looked instead of who owned it. She fully appreciated the huge oaks and the neatly trimmed lawns more than she had for quite some time. She picked up the pace and was on the front porch in no time.

She knocked hesitantly, dreading the long explanation Karen would demand. Her father wouldn't be too keen on her leaving suddenly either. She couldn't hear any of the normal hustle and bustle that accompanied Karen on her daily cleaning sprees. She gently crept into the house and searched the foyer and kitchen. She thought no one was home until she heard Toby in his room. A car door slammed in the background and she knew she had to be quick and act normal.

She went out and greeted Karen who had just come home from grocery shopping. Robert was in the backyard gardening so Karen wouldn't have to watch Toby. Sarah sighed inwardly as she though of the damage she was going to do in just a few minutes. Her family would probably think she ran off with one of her goth friends and got married in Vegas. They would curse her name forever and tell Toby that she was a horrible person and he wouldn't remember the kind, good Sarah. He would only think of the bad Sarah that Karen told him about.

After she helped Karen with the groceries she ran outside to say Hello to her father. He greeted her warmly and they chatted about the events of the past few days. Sarah stopped home often but that didn't mean that she knew everything that went on. She kissed him goodbye and ran upstairs to see Toby. She knew she would miss him but she didn't think that she would act as she did.

Sarah gave Toby a hug and told him that she was going on a trip. She gently laughed as he asked if he could follow her. He was five years old and wanted to go everywhere she went. It made her sad that she wouldn't get to see him grow up, but she knew that she had to survive in the Labyrinth because she would die here. She wouldn't hurt the ones she loved by ending up in a gutter somewhere and making the front page of the newspaper.

Then she saw a flash of red and her body raced with pain. She wanted to scream but she didn't it would have scared Toby. She felt the dreaded thirst rising but it was too much when Toby asked what was wrong. Her back arched and she gave a small cry of pain and desire before she looked at Toby. Her eyes gleamed a feral crimson before she bared her teeth at Toby. He started to back away but she grabbed him quickly. She was about to sink her fangs into his neck before Jareth snatched Toby.

Toby started to cry and Sarah heard her family rushing up the stairs. Quickly Jareth whisked them away with the drop of a crystal. Panting, Sarah began to shake uncontrollably. She had almost bitten her own brother, the person nearest to her heart after Jareth! Jareth gathered her in his arms and calmed her. Sarah sobbed into his chest for eternity before he gently pushed her away from him and kissed away her tears.

Planting a kiss on her forehead he said "I'm sorry that I can't be your family but the Labyrinth is the only place you can be safe now."


End file.
